


Исповедь

by Nemhain



Category: Rinascimento, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV Machiavelli, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока монах Савонарола очищает Флоренцию от грехов огнем, Никколо Макиавелли познает силу и слабость кардинала Чезаре Борджиа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исповедь

Если долго наблюдать за этим человеком, то понимаешь: он похож на змею.  
Чезаре считает, что такое сравнение как нельзя лучше подходит Никколо Макиавелли: змея — символ мудрости и равно - предательства.  
Никколо нравится ему остротой ума и гибкой манерой решать проблемы, и было бы жаль не вести с ним дела лишь потому, что ни одно его слово нельзя считать истиной. На самом деле, нужно лишь уметь поймать рыбку правды в мутной воде велеречивости бывшего советника Медичи. А проще — поймать самую большую рыбу в омуте полуправд этого философа, которому приходится бороться за выживание в зачумленной ересью Флоренции.

Чезаре вынужден ждать, и каждую минуту в этом городе, провонявшем безумием, он наблюдает и обдумывает. И чем больше убеждается в своей правоте, тем чаще бьет короткую дробь по парапету балкона в доме Никколо.  
Флоренция сошла с ума, ее выпотрошили, вырвали сердце, а пустые глазницы заставили вспыхнуть пламенем фанатизма. Так считает Макиавелли и смотрит с надеждой на папский престол, надеясь на спасение города. Но в чем-то Савонарола прав…  
Никколо мог покинуть Флоренцию и исчезнуть с поля боя зарождающейся войны, но он заинтересован: Чезаре видит это по дрожи длинных узловатых пальцев и по взглядам украдкой в ответ на риторические вопросы кардинала Борджиа.

Чезаре не удивлен, когда Микелетто приносит страницу из записей Макиавелли с именем самого кардинала. Лицо убийцы не выражает ничего, но Борджиа знает, он готов выполнить свою работу по первому приказу. 

Они оба понимают, что раскрыты: кардинал прекрасно знаком с дотошностью Макиавелли во всем, что касается бумаг, и не заметить пропажи тот просто не мог.  
Когда Чезаре входит в кабинет, Никколо, не скрываясь, любуется им, и кардинал Борджиа убеждается, что он – все-таки человек, а не змей. Пожалуй, это смешно, но сравнение приходит на ум в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Вы следите за мной, — ухмыляется гость.  
— Но вы, кажется, не возмущены, — и пальцы бьют дробь по кожаной обложке толстого фолианта под рукой.  
— Скорее, заинтересован в причинах. Может, я мог бы удовлетворить ваше любопытство.  
— Тогда выслушайте мою исповедь, святой отец, ибо мой грех — любопытство, — Макиавелли говорит это тем же тоном, которым и желает доброго дня своей экономке, но Чезаре видит алчный перебор пальцев, равно как и искорку смеха в глазах. Никколо верит не в Бога, но в человека. — Она будет короткой.  
Кардинал Борджиа мягко улыбается и выжидающе смотрит. Ему и в самом деле интересно, как это будет: откровенно говоря, воображение предает Чезаре, когда он пытается представить этого мужчину, предающегося соитию.  
— Исповедь, сын мой, начинается с преклонения колен и молитвы.  
Лицо Никколо не меняет выражения: словно он ждал подобного и принимает свою судьбу. Если бы Макиавелли попросил кардинала убраться вон, что вполне в его духе — духе скептика, сомневающегося и высмеивающего практически все, что нельзя пощупать и посчитать — кардинал был бы вынужден сжечь его вместе с Флоренцией. Никколо знает слишком много, чтобы оставлять его за спиной. А Микелетто лишь пожмет плечами, ведь он предупреждал.  
Но Макиавелли встает из-за стола и опускается на колени. Ладони сложены в молитве, но жест выглядит неловко, да и, кажется, ни одной строки он не помнит. Чезаре хочется спросить, когда Никколо последний раз был на мессе, но не спрашивает: это неважно, главное – как давно тот думал о верности чему-то еще, кроме своей идеи. И чего больше в его действиях – прагматизма и желания сохранить жизнь или же…  
Кардинал подходит ближе и протягивает руку, подставляя перстень для поцелуя. Никколо подается вперед и целует холодное золото. Чезаре чуть медлит с тем, чтобы убрать руку, его удерживают за запястье. Руки Макиавелли холодны, а захват — силен.  
— Мой грех, ваше высокопреосвященство, в том, что я восхищаюсь вами. Я вижу острый ум и великую судьбу, — Макиавелли не смотрит в глаза, и это помогает успокоиться: такие слова Борджиа привык слышать от юных дев, а не от умелых политиков. — Я не могу заставить себя оставить вас в покое.  
— И результаты ваших наблюдений вы решили изложить на бумаге? — кардиналу удается сохранить лицо.  
— В надежде обрести спокойствие.  
Чезаре ухмыляется, не пытаясь забрать руку. Он лишь разворачивает ее ладонью к лицу Никколо.  
— Но вы правы, эта попытка тщетна.  
— Я могу дать спокойствие, ведь вы раскаиваетесь в своем грехе.  
Вместо ответа Макиавелли касается губами запястья Чезаре. Повисает пауза, потому что ни кардинал не спешит отнять руку, ни политик и интриган, опутавший своими сетями даже французского короля, не спешит сделать следующий шаг, точно опасаясь, что ему отвесят оплеуху. Но все же Макиавелли первым нарушает молчание:  
— Я хочу узнать вас, но я не уверен, поддается ли познанию человек, подобный вам.  
Чезаре накрывает ладонью его губы: ясно одно — Никколо продолжит говорить, пока не заставишь его замолчать. Губы Макиавелли не похожи на сочные податливые уста итальянских красавиц, которые любит Чезаре, но не это прикосновение, а голодный темный взгляд заставляет кардинала сказать то, за что можно сжечь на костре сотню еретиков:  
— Я прощаю тебя, Никколо Макиавелли.

Никколо не пытается целовать Чезаре в губы, ему интереснее пробовать на вкус кожу. Он горяч, словно демон, вырвавшийся из адского пламени, и ненасытен, точно голодавший годами. У него неожиданно сильные руки, похожие в обнаженном движении на лапы горгульи. Впрочем, прикосновения хоть и опаляют, но осторожны и испытующи. Никколо податлив, но, несмотря на это, Чезаре не покидает ощущение, что его приходиться подчинять себе каждым движением.  
Макиавелли пытается говорить, но Борджиа удачно затыкает ему рот: членом, пальцами, попавшим под руку одеянием кардинала. Он не уверен, что снова поддастся этому безумию, если его прервет связная речь, и совершенно точно знает, что слова тут лишние.  
От звука стонов мужчины Чезаре чувствует себя пьяным — низкие и глухие, они не оставляют сомнений в разливающемся по телу наслаждении. Он знает, что победил: не дав Макиавелли ни одного ответа, задал тысячу вопросов. А, кроме того, дал уверенность, что познанию придется посвятить всю жизнь, а отступление станет предательством, караемым смертью.

На следующий день Макиавелли приносит весть об армии Лодовико Сфорца, марширующей к Форли. Микелетто выжидающе поглядывает на Чезаре, понимая, что вскоре его ждет путь к главнокомандующему войсками папского престола Хуану Борджиа. Но кардинал Борджиа говорит:  
— Нет.  
Пожалуй, такой удовлетворенный взгляд Микелетто Чезаре видит впервые. Им обоим известно, кто должен защищать престол. Папа Александр VI не желает прозревать, а значит, его верному сыну — и сыну его Церкви — придется справляться самостоятельно.  
Борджиа борется с желанием снять кардинальский перстень и бросить вниз с балкона: слишком уж то, что он собирается сделать со своим братом, напоминает о предательстве, предшествующем распятию Христа. Но решение принято, а война объявлена давно.  
Макиавелли же думает, что та война справедлива, которая необходима, и то оружие священно, на которое последняя надежда.


End file.
